Starstruck
by TartanFly
Summary: AU, modern day. Songfic to Lady Gaga's Starstruck. Kanda is invited to go clubbing with the rest of the group. Rated M for safety.


_**A/N: This is my first fic, so please do criticize if I need it (I'm saying, "be honest," not "be a dick"). Also, in the fic are my original characters, Itsuka and Octavio. Please don't worry about them, it's just a short introduction; if you feel the need to get pissy about them, just skip over those couple of paragraphs and read on.**_

_**By the way, I take requests for anyone who wants me to write for a certain pairing.**_

Lavi grinned at Kanda. The young man was still eating his dinner, aware of his stalker. His eye twitched. "So, let me get this straight," he said after finishing his meal. "You want me to go clubbing? With you and the Bean Sprout?"

"No," He looked around, and then leaned in to whisper, "Lenalee's sneaking out."

Having Lavi that close to him was a little arousing, and Kanda leaned away. "Get out of my face, rabbit." he muttered. "Why should I go clubbing with you? All you're going to do is get drunk, dance like a tool, and then have to have me come and rescue you before you get gang raped by a group of mugging hobos."

"Where the hell did you get hobos from?"

"Never mind that, my answer is still no." He stood up, leaving his tray where it was, and left the dining hall. Lavi followed close behind.

"What, you don't have any clubbing clothes? Just anything tight and sexy will be fine."

Kanda turned red, seeing as he did have something, as Lavi so eloquently put it, "tight and sexy" that he was given as a joke from other exorcists when they found out his birthday. Needless to say, those exorcists bear both mental and physical scars from their prank.

"So, you're in?"

Kanda glared at him, but he knew he couldn't win. The rabbit was too damn persistent. "Fine." he sighed, tossing a hand through his hair.

"Do what you can to look sexy. There are gonna be a bunch of hot chicks there."

Kanda was not interested in any woman right now. Lavi grinned and waved, slipping around him and sauntering to his room. Kanda opened the door to his room, closing it behind him quickly. The lotus in its hourglass hung like a marionette on strings, laughing at an unknown fate to its audience. In the dark room, Kanda shed his exorcist coat and opened his wardrobe. Glowering at the clothes, he took them off the rack and began to undress.

These clothes were most definitely not meant for battle. The tight leather pants accentuated curves that Kanda was not aware he even had, and it felt uncomfortable. And the tank top was tight against his chest and waist. He twisted, trying to get comfortable in them. Nope, it was never going to happen. Throwing on a light jacket, he left his room, the time reading eleven-thirty. He was thankful no one else saw him.

When he met up with the others in the lobby, he was thankful he hadn't been the one to overdress. Everyone was wearing tight black leather. He was surprised no one even shot him second glances. And two new members he wasn't expecting were among the fray.

"So, you two are here?" The awkward couple of an exorcist and a Finder, Octavio had his artificial arm around the waist of his tiny girlfriend Itsuka.

Itsuka was a Finder, the only female to Kanda's knowledge, and she looked like a boy when you first glanced at her. She didn't have much of an hourglass shape, her breasts were all but nonexistent, and she kept her hair cut close to her chin. He only knew she was female by the fact that she first came to the order wearing a skirt. She was clad in a dark lavender Gothic-Lolita dress and a fake rose clipping back her hair.

Octavio was tall, and Itsuka just barely reached the Italian's shoulders. His hair was longer than even Kanda's, and he kept it in a girlish ribbon. He wore tight jeans and a black undershirt that looked like it was going to rip any second.

Allen was dressed in a tight T-shirt, Lenalee hanging off his left arm, which was left exposed, and tight pants. Was it just Kanda, or was there a lot of black in this group?

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lavi shouted, pulling on Kanda's ponytail. For the evening, it was low against the nape of his neck, and held loosely. The samurai elbowed him, growling threats he was completely prepared to carry out if the stupid rabbit wasn't quiet, and he yanked the ends, putting the band back where it was supposed to be. "Let's go." he said, considerably quieter.

After managing to sneak past the gatekeeper, they left.

After looking at a map to kill time, Kanda knew that there were five clubs in town. The nearest one was called Hellfire, but that was a club where men paid women to strip. Lenalee and Itsuka both checked that one off the list before Lavi could finish his offer of going there. The next was called the Pit of Sin, a raving club that constantly pounded techno music.

The black-clad group entered the club unsurely. Kanda's chest vibrated with every beat that kept time with his heart, and he suddenly felt naked without his weapon at his hip. Allen and Lenalee headed for the dancefloor, but Lavi went straight for the bar. Reminding himself to abandon ship early, he followed the red haired rabbit.

"You're a couple of new faces." A girl with long black hair braided between her large breasts grinned at him, a glass of liquor in her hand. Her face was flushed. By the smell of her breath, she must have been at least half tipsy. "Name's Mary."

Kanda only nodded and sat about two seats away from her. She only cocked her smile higher on the left and finished her drink. A boy put his hand on her back, ordering a drink.

"Yo, Michael, we got some fresh meat!" she announced, pointing the rim of her glass towards Kanda, who had refused the oncoming of a rather "metallic" woman. The man looked at him, then smiled a little too friendly for this scene.

"Oh, honey, he's just _gorgeous_!" Kanda scowled heavily as the man grabbed the blunette's hair and inspected it carefully. He was reminded of Jerry and ripped the length from Michael's hands.

"I'm not interested." he said curtly. He turned back around, jumping as he was violently groped. "Goddammit, can't you take a hint?" he shouted, jumping up. The man behind the bar stopped, and a small crowd looked on to see what would happen next. The man actually looked sorry for what he did, but an arm slinked around Kanda, the hand sitting quite comfortably on his hip.

"Sorry, he's taken." Lavi, red-faced, grinned and held up his liquor. He nuzzled Kanda as if to prove a point, making the exorcist blush heavily and growl under his breath. The homo stopped his advances and left with the girl, who was too wasted to walk straight. After running into the door twice, they were gone.

"Let. Go." Kanda hissed, making Lavi only grin wider.

"Well, you are!" Lavi belched, sucked in a large gulp of air, and chugged the rest of his beer.

"How many have you had?" he asked him. Lavi began to count on his fingers, going right, and then continued going past his hand. He finally just started laughing and pointed at the seven bottles on the counter. "You know what? I'm very sure you're past the legal limit."

Lavi grinned, dropping the bottle. The brown-stained glass shattered, and Kanda figured he had to get the drunk Bookman out of there.

"C'mon, rabbit, we're going home." He grabbed the younger man's collar and half-dragged him from the club. He sat him against the side of the building. "Stay."

Kanda entered the club, thanking God that this escapade didn't last long. Allen, in the meantime, looked like he was enjoying himself. He and Lenalee were shining with highlights of blue, green, purple, yellow, and red. Kanda pulled him from his secret girlfriend and informed him that he was taking Lavi home, since the guy was tanked like he wouldn't believe. Allen nodded, saying he'd keep Tim out in case Kanda needed him, and went back to rubbing hips with Lenalee.

Kanda left the club to find that Lavi was gone. "Shit." he growled, throwing his jacket on. The redhead couldn't have gotten far in that short amount of time. And after a few minutes, he found out that he was right. He found him just across the street, hugging a trash can. Kanda couldn't help but smirk at him, wishing he had a camera.

"Hey, Lavi. Lavi," he repeated, tapping his shoulder. Lavi looked at him with fogged, beautiful green eyes and a carefree grin on his pink lips. Kanda redirected his eyes back to Lavi's face and grabbed him roughly. Lavi moaned.

"Please..." he said quietly. "I'm delicate."

"Oh, hell no." He dropped the Bookman back onto the ground. Lavi cackled loudly enough to draw a crowd and grinned. Kanda scowled, too tempted to threaten the boy's future children, but took a deep breath and offered his hand. Lavi, still smiling, took it, but didn't let go. Kanda had to pry his hand from the warm fingers that made his nether regions tingle. "We're going home."

"Nooooooo!" he whined, sounding like a five year old kid. Kanda sighed to himself. This was not his night. "Let's hit a motel!"

"No."

"Why not?" he demanded. Kanda cocked and eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe because we have no money?"

"Yeah, but I have my coat." Lavi turned his black jacket inside out and revealed the crest of the Black Order. Kanda had to give him credit for thinking of that, but a thought occurred to him. Could he really be that drunk if he remembered the coat?

Kanda didn't have the time to reject the idea. Lavi took his sleeve and pulled him along the street. But, thinking that it would be hard to explain a drunk(?) Lavi to anyone who might see them on their way for some midnight snacking (or cooking), he managed to get his feet moving properly and allowed himself to be led into a dusty one-floor building. The once white paint was chipped and rotting, and the entire place smelled like one big wet sponge. Lavi got the two of them a room easily, and the redhead hogged the bed.

Kanda turned on the TV, randomly changing channels until he found something that didn't interest him in the slightest. He dropped the remote and leaned against the foot of the bed. He heard the mattress squeak and warm breath crept down his neck. He jumped, finding a pink cheeked Lavi grinning at him.

"Say, Yu," he said, flipping onto his back. The smile was now frowning at him playfully. "Do you hold anything important, something you love beyond measure?"

Kanda didn't even have to think. "Soba."

Lavi grinned wider; a menacing scowl is more what it looked like. "I knew you'd say that. Okay, what about some_one_ that you love?"

Kanda adverted his gaze, feeling his face heat up. He tried to seem casual in his answer, and failed miserably. "Wh-why does it matter? Look, you better get some sleep; your hangover is going to be hell tomorrow."

"Well, if I'm that drunk, I won't remember a thing you said tonight." He was on his knees now, and the smile was returned to its friendly state. Kanda scowled at him from under his bangs. He wanted to slice the smirk right off of the Bookman. _He's lucky I left Mugen back in my room._

"You know what I think?" Lavi asked, hopping off the bed, stumbling, then regaining his balance and sitting in front of Kanda. "I think you love me."

Kanda moved before he could think. He back-handed the rabbit right across his cheek. His face turned redder, and he was sure the skin was burning hot. He hoped that Lavi was in pain, but the man just smirked back at him with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"I think I hit a rather sensitive spot." He took the Kanda's chin in his fingers.

Kanda was caught off guard by the kiss. Lavi was warm and ferocious, and it made Kanda feel rather hot. He tried pulling away, but his attacker grabbed the back of his neck. When he tried to protest, Lavi took the chance to invade. His tongue hit a sensitive area, and it took Kanda a few seconds to realize that lustful, slutty moan had come from _his_ throat. Lavi let him breathe, grinning at the red faced samurai.

"What a lewd expression." he whispered, looking quite triumphant. Kanda only felt the heat in his face, in his pants, and from Lavi's touch. His mouth and chin were wet, but he was barely aware.

"Sh-shut up." he panted, making Lavi only smile harder as he dove in for a second serving, this time battling for dominance. But Lavi already knew a way to make him weak, and he used it. Kanda only became louder as time progressed.

They had somehow moved to the bed. Kanda's hair stuck to both of them, being pulled every which way so hard he soon became numb in the scalp. Lavi tore him to pieces with his lips and teeth, nibbling skin and kissing every inch he could. All Kanda heard was his own whore-like moaning, the shrill squeaks of the mattress, and Lavi muttering "I love you" to him every second.

Hours later, as a bright orange dawn rose, Kanda slowly emerged from sleep. Lavi's arm rested against his loins. And a small chuckle whispered from behind him.

"I wasn't that drunk, Yu."


End file.
